In accordance with the specification, a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card typically should only consume a given maximum current depending on different operational parameters. Typically, the operating current of a SIM card is very dependent on the operations implemented by the SIM card, however, and, in some scenarios, can be above the permissible limits. Correspondingly, efficient measures are desirable for limiting the current consumption without reducing the performance in operating states with a relatively low current consumption.